


Buon compleanno Seby

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Seb, Seb's birthday
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb fa il compleanno e Lewis pensa ad un regalo speciale per lui...





	Buon compleanno Seby

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è per il compleanno di Seb, fuori dai GP. In realtà è breve ed è una PWP, non so come mi sia venuta su ma è da un po’ che noto che quando i nostri pargoli scendono dalle auto, sono fisicamente eccitati e specie in Lewis si vede. E così ho pensato che la velocità eccita. Ed ecco la fic. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

BUON COMPLEANNO SEBY   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb746.jpg)

  
La velocità ti mangerebbe vivo se non fossi già tu che stai mangiando lei.   
Senti il vento che ti schiaffeggia dai finestrini aperti, il sole che ti scalda la pelle, il mondo intorno che sfoca perché sei così veloce che non si vede quasi più niente se non il punto davanti a te che è la strada. È lì dove devi andare, la strada la conosci a memoria ed è dritta e larga e non c’è nessuno perché è una strada di periferia e sai come va, lo sai così bene che quando senti l’eccitazione salirti non ti stupisce.   
Sale prima che lui inizi a toccarti.   
E Lewis lo sa che mi piace, mi piace da matti correre così, a velocità impossibili che se mi fermano mi ritirano tutte le patenti che possiedo e mi rinchiudono.   
Ma per oggi mi ha detto di farlo, di farmi questo regalo, e ha detto che voleva venire con me a passare un paio di ore insieme prima che la famiglia mi risucchiasse.  
Così ora mi faccio risucchiare dalla velocità senza un casco, in una Ferrari ultimo modello che va come un caccia che supera la velocità del suono e so che per questo stradone ne avremo molto.   
Quando le sue mani si infilano dentro la mia tuta comoda, capisco perché mi ha detto di vestirmi largo.   
Non mi stupisce quando me lo tira fuori, gli do una breve occhiata maliziosa, lui è altrettanto divertito perché si pregusta quello che sta per succedere.   
La sua mano scura sul mio membro bianco già subito duro, si muove veloce in un aumento assoluto fino a che mi sembra di vederci ancora meno, rallento impercettibilmente mentre sento che sto per venire e vedo che lui fa lo stesso con sé stesso.   
Si china e inizia a succhiare. La sua bocca avvolge la mia erezione mentre la mano lo fa con sé stesso in un piacere crescente e concomitante ed io aumento l’andatura perché mi fa impazzire tutto questo.   
L’adrenalina della corsa si mescola al piacere che scaturisce dalla sua bocca, dalla sua lingua che sa come succhiare e farmi impazzire.   
Ed impazzisco, impazzisco eccome, la mia mano lascia il cambio e va fra le sue gambe, al posto della sua mano.   
Così mentre lui succhia me, io guido e lo masturbo e poi tutto si mescola e diventa un gran casino, perché gemiamo e ansimiamo, spingo sui pedali per aumentare lo spazio, perché istintivamente vorrei stendermi e abbandonarmi e tutto va fino a che mi dico ‘fanculo’ a denti stretti ed inizio a frenare.   
Lo sento ridacchiare contro il mio membro duro e grande, quando accosto al ciglio della strada lui si alza dal mio inguine, solleva il bacino e si toglie veloce i pantaloni, comodi anche i suoi.   
Poi mi sale sopra a cavalcioni.  
Quando mi è sopra, con la mano se lo infila dentro, una volta lì si raddrizza e si inarca, si prende al sedile dietro di me e al contempo spinge contro la portiera, non so dove si prende ma così inizia a cavalcarmi, si muove con onde sempre più fluide e perfette, mentre sento il mio cazzo entrare ed uscire e andare sempre più in dentro. Fa tutto lui ed è così perfetto, così bello che io come un pazzo senza cervello riparto. La sua bocca sulla mia scivola sul collo ridendo.   
\- Sei matto... - Ma non mi dice di fermarmi, io aumento e non vado a trecento come prima, ma viaggio forte, il vento torna e mentre mi muovo sicuro con la velocità che ci spara altissimi, il suo corpo intrecciato e fuso al mio fa il resto. A stento controllo dove vado, ma è tutto sempre più sfocato perché il piacere aumenta insieme ai gemiti e sapevo che sarebbe stato fantastico, che prima o poi avremmo dovuto farlo e lui lo sapeva perché ogni volta che scendiamo dalle macchine dopo le corse, siamo comunque eccitati da morire.   
E sapevo che sarebbe successo.   
Così lo sento venire e per me è la fine perché quando lui si abbandona al piacere grida ed è così erotico che mi uccide.   
E penso che sarebbe una morte splendida. Morto dal piacere. E schiantato.   
Ma mi fermo di nuovo, accosto e prego Dio che non venga nessuno perché lo spingo giù da me, scendo, faccio il giro verso la sua parte, apro la portiera e dopo averlo fatto uscire e piegato in avanti, col busto dentro l’auto, lui che si tiene all’interno, le gambe fuori, lo prendo di nuovo e questa volta detto io il ritmo, un ritmo che diventa folle come la velocità di prima.   
Questo orgasmo è indimenticabile come il sole e l’aria sulle mie chiappe bianche al vento.  
Quando vengo, lui si tira su, solleva il braccio, lo mette intorno alla mia testa e mi si spalma addosso baciandomi. Io ansimo ancora pieno di piacere, poi un flebile ed erotico:   
\- Buon compleanno Seby... -   
\- Sicuramente ottimo... - Rispondo io ridacchiando, con le braccia che lo cingono e lo stringono.  



End file.
